Witness Protection Program
by K-to-the-E-to-the-L-L-I
Summary: Bella see's her boyfriend/bestfriend get murdered and is put into the Witness Protection Program, and is placed with someone she can't stand....
1. Chapter 1

Jacob paced his apartment restlessly. A few more minutes and he could breathe again. After he could breath once more, he would go out, spend the evening with his dream girl, and all would be well. But first he had to pass along a small flash-drive that carried important information.

The information in that flash-drive would put an end to one of the largest terrorist groups located within the United States. The Central Intelligence Agency that Jacob worked for had initially thought that the terrorist group only dealt with drugs of certain kinds, but it was so much more. They dealt with narcotics, jewels, guns, and girls; Jacob was sick with the thought of these terrorist taking girls and putting enough narcotics in them that they became addicted and forgot where they were from. Essentially they became prostitutes and the terrorist profited from the sex money they made.

No part of America and outside countries had been left untouched by theses terrorist. Jacob had already identified several ring leaders, especially the man behind it all. After 2 years of undercover work Jacob pondered on how much information and locations were left unnoticed and would most likely remain unnoticed?

_Too much, _he thought, rubbing his hands through his now somewhat shaggy hair. Two-weeks after getting his associates degree in Para-medicine; Jacob joined the police academy thinking that he could be a paramedic and a policemen on the side. One year later the CIA entered him into their agency as an undercover agent hoping to debunk the large terrorist ring.

The knock as the door caused Jacob to frown, his contact wasn't supposed to be here for another thirty minutes or so. When he opened the door he couldn't help but smile. Smiling back at him was the girl who made him happy and in love- all because she was beautiful and said no the first time he asked her out. But, later on she admitted to him that she had wanted to say yes.

Jacob was in Bella's beginners' piano class when he had asked her out. After she said no to him, he went and asked her father for permission. After gaining his permission; Bella and Jacob had become inseparable- he felt as if he had become part of her family as well, especially after all of his family members had died.

Now as she stood before him in simple jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt covered by a purple cardigan, and her curly brown locks cascading down her back he wondered how she could be with a goof like him. But, he loved and adored her all the same. Although, her brown eyes still showed some of the grief from the loss of her father.

Her mother's death had come early in her life, long before she knew how to grieve. Jacob had stayed with Bella at the hospital after her father's heart attack from just a month before. He was still amazed at how brave and calm she had been when the doctors told her of her father's passing.

In just a few months Bella would graduate from Washington school for the arts, and all would be well. Then Bella would be leaving for New York to do the things she got a degree for; singing, and acting, well to put it simple…theatre. If Bella got in, it would be a dream come true for her, and Jacob would be happy for her as well, but, Jacob could only hope that their relationship and love could survive the distance.

Jacob reached for her hand now. "Hi beautiful." He kissed her lightly on the mouth. "I thought I was going to pick you up at your house."

"Class got out early." Bella didn't want to mention the fact that she had tormented her singing teacher into letting her leave early. After three years with the same singing teacher she learned her way around excuses and ways to negotiate. She didn't want to remember the extra hour she would have to put into tomorrow's practice.

"I didn't think prima donnas ever got out of practice early."

"And it's not often that my boyfriend has the night off," Bella retorted, feeling smug. "I did try calling, but you didn't answer."

"Well I just got home. Take a load off Bella. It's been a long day for the both of us. Here is the remote, see if you can find a good movie to watch, while I go shave," Jacob said while making his way to the bathroom.

"You were looking a little bit _cast away._" Bella smirked. "I would hate to have carpet burn."

A few minutes later, Jacob stepped back into the small living room just as the front door flew open revealing two of the known terrorist Jacob was thinking of earlier. Startled, Bella looked up at Jacob in confusion. Tension settled over the room and Jacob tried not to focus on Bella and the teddy-bear she had molded to herself-as a form of protection.

"Well lookie what we have here," one of the men snarled, eyeing Bella.

Bella instinctively took two steps back behind Jacob, clutching his hand.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Jacob questioned in fury. "I told Aro that I would meet with you tomorrow."

"Aro had a change of plans. Maybe with this lovely girl here, we can get some answers."

Bella clutched the teddy-bear harder as if she thought it would protect her.

The threat of violence was in the two men's eyes, leaving Jacob with a few options. Squeezing Bella's hand he backed both of them into a door. "Bells, go into the bedroom. I will come get you in a few minutes." Jacob gave Bella a stern look, as if to tell her to get out and run as fast as you can.

Jacob shut the door and Bella locked it in place. Immediately after she heard yelling, talk of _drugs…diamonds…sluts…_ and then a gunshot go off. Taking action; she took off her shoe, opened the window and threw it on the ground. After that, still clutching the teddy-bear, she remembered a secret hole within Jacob's closet that led into the attic. She climbed into the attic just in time and closed it right before her door burst open.

Her heart pounded as she heard crashing of furniture, and drawers being taken out and other various sounds of thrashing.

"I know he had it somewhere around here, we need to find it Felix, or the boss is going to kill us," A voice from below said.

"What if that girl has it?" Another voice said.

"Looks like she's escaped, do you hear sirens?"

"Yes, let's go. We will find the girl later, and she will have hell to pay…She sure is a pretty thing, I wouldn't mind her in my bed…" They said, as their voices drifted off from Bella's hearing.

Bella prayed and hoped that Jacob was safe. How could she cope if she lost him? He was her anchor and she loved him so very much. Deciding to give it a few minutes she waited in her hiding place until she was certain those filthy, wretched men were gone.

She climbed out of the hole just in time to see a policewoman standing outside of her hiding place.

"Jacob, I need to see Jacob …" I said frantically.

"Are you Bella?" The policewoman asked.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Agent Jacob has been asking for you," She said.

"Agent?" I asked. "Never mind, just take me to Jacob ."

The Policewoman led Bella out of the room and outside. The first thing she saw was Jacob lying on an EMT gurney, and his face concocted in pain.

When she reached him, she was already in tears, "Jacob, I'm so sorry. I should've stayed with you."

His face was pale, but he looked up to her and tried to speak.

"Oh, Jacob," Bella sobbed.

"Chris…" He managed. "Quick…don't let him find you."

"Who? Don't let who find me?" Bella asked. Jacob tried to speak again, but couldn't. Bella held his hand helplessly as the paramedics worked around her. A few minutes later his eyes flickered, and his hand went limp. The paramedics pushed Bella away and Jacob was rushed to the hospital.

Jacob died en-route to the hospital….

**_Please Review…. Nice ones! _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys, sorry about the wait, I started school again...blah college stinks! I haven't been able to update for a while. Sorry! **_

_**Please Review, because I LOVE YOU!**_

* * *

The next day Bella found herself at the police station going through what happened the day before. Bella answered questions the best she could. The room was dead silent until the name Aro Volturi was mentioned.

Everything within that room stopped for a heartbeat, and you could hear the wind blowing outside. The CIA, FBI and Federal Marshalls were called in. Bella was shown mug shots, and she was able to identify Jacob's killers rather quickly. Especially after she had mentioned the name Aro Volturi; the killers had been associates of his.

Bella had learned soon after that, that Aro was one of the men that Jacob had been investigating. It was rather amazing to the CIA; any witnesses rarely survived the trial dates. They would usually end up poisoned, or have a fatal heart attack, or they would even be stabbed to death. Bella had survived it all. All except for a few close calls. Right after the trial of Aro Volturi, Bella was escorted to a safe house where she would no longer be known as Isabella Swan…

* * *

Three days later…

After three long useless days of questioning; a younger agent escorted Bella through the main hall in the safe house building, to the main hall, through the back-where they met a blue hummer in an alley. The younger agent opened the door for Bella and then sat down beside her. They sat in silence as they drove through the busy streets of New York City.

An hour later Bella found herself sitting at a conference table in a large room at the CIA field office, along with the younger agent- who told her his name was Tyler. They waited for several minutes before the door opened and two men walked into the room. One of the men was Agent Henry Cook, the special agent in charge and the one she had come to know after long hours of questions. The other she didn't recognize; he was tall, over six feet with bronze hair, emerald eyes with golden flecks in them. His intimidating appearance was emphasized by the fact that he had a scowl on his face. Mr. Cook sat down in the chair next to Bella. "We very much appreciate you coming to meet with us, Miss Swan."

"I didn't really have a choice, now do I," I said as I sat back into my chair fidgeting with my fingernails.

Mr. Cook smiled. "Yes, well, the matter we have to discuss with you is urgent and classified. It's best if we keep it on the DL," laughing, as if he were cool, "Alright then. Bella, this is very important. Do you know anything about the case your boyfriend Jacob was working on before he died?" He asked in all seriousness.

"As I told you before Mr. Cook," I sternly said, "I didn't even know Jacob was a CIA agent!"

Mr. Cook nodded and said, "Well then I am going to tell you a little about it…"

Then the masked man interrupted saying, "Sir, do you think that is such a good idea. The little she knows the better off." He ended vehemently.

_He has a sweet voice. _Bella thought; then stared at him wondering what was behind the scowl. He must've caught her staring because soon after he started glaring at her, as if she had done something wrong, as if he _hated _her!

"I disagree, Agent Cullen," Mr. Cook interrupted her thoughts, and she once again concentrated on what he was saying. "I believe the more she knows, the more she can protect herself. I am sure you understand, right Miss Swan." I nodded, "Ok then, Jacob dealt with terrorism; all with illegal activities from drugs, prostitution, robbery and murder, so on and so forth. I feel that it is best if we put you into our WPP." He abbreviated.

"What's WPP?" I asked.

"Witness Protection Program-WPP." He replied, and then threw a document onto the table.

Grabbing it; I looked through it and noticed the name Isabella Marie Cullen. _Didn't Mr. Cook call the masked men Agent Cullen? _I questioned myself.

"Who is Isabella Cullen?" I asked. Then the masked man looked at me, as if I were now stupid.

"You will be Isabella Cullen…"

I interrupted him saying, "Wait, what..." I was confused, "Isabella is obvioiusly my first name but who is Cullen?" I asked, and once again the Green-eyed God looked at me as if I were stupid.

"To clear your first question; yes, you're Isabella."

"She doesn't even know 2+2=4." The Green-eyed God whispered-interrupting Mr. Cook's explanation, but I heard, and I'm sure everyone in New York heard!

I stepped closer Adonis, "Excuse me?" I glared at him, "Do you know me?" I asked and he nodded in a 'no' gesture. "Then _WHO _are you to judge me?"

He stared at me, contemplating his answer for a moment. "Oh, sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Edward Cullen, and you Isabella_," _He emphasized, "is my new wife. Are you so stupid and slow to catch on?" He ended with a question.

"What? Wife?" I looked to Mr. Cook, confused, and Edward rolled his eyes at me, as if her were proving a point.

"I'm so very sorry for Agent Cullen's terrible behavior," Mr. Cook looked at Edward and glared in disapproval. "However, he was telling the truth. All I need you to do it sign this sheet right here and you have a completely legal marriage. After all this is over; you can have it annulled, unless you decide to consummate the marriage." Mr. Cook explained.

"But, but, but…" I stammered, "I don't want to marry someone as rude and arrogant as HIM!" I said with gusto, and glared back at him.

"Apparently she can add, 2+2 does = 4," Edward said, walking closer to me." Whether you like it or not _Mrs. Cullen, _you have no choice but to marry me." He said, grabbing my wrist in the process.

"Let her go, Edward!" Mr. Cook said, as struggled to make him let me go. Finally he released my wrist and I backed away from him rubbing my wrist.

Mr. Cook continued on, "What Edward says is true; you have no choice but to marry him. He is the best at what he does, and what he does is stay hidden and is discreet. He is the best agent on the CIA. He has gotten out of many a predicament, and will; I assure you, protect you."

"But, isn't there someone else, not so rude. He's known me for what? Ten minutes now?" I said, weary.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you! But, if I may Bella, I know quite a lot about you… Let's see, you were an only child growing up, you lost your mother at a young age, your father died 2 months ago, and now your boyfriend, who was stupid enough-a lot like you, GOT HIMSELF KILLED!" Edward said, and was in my face yelling at me.

I managed to slap him hard enough that he reeled back in time for me to say, "I don't see your point, Edward. You don't know anything about me. I am certainly not as stupid you perceive me to be. I don't know what I did to make you angry at me, but let me assure you, your behavior has shown me that you are nothing close to professional, and that I hate you also!"

"At least we agree on something, "He retorted back.

Finally, Mr. Cook cut in, "Ok you two, knock it off. Now, Bella, let's have you sign these marriage papers and both of you can be on your way."

I signed the papers and thanked Agent Cook for all of the help and being so nice to me, unlike my new husband.

About thirty minutes out of the city I got the courage to ask where we would be living and Edward replied by saying…

"Washington."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Not a very long chapter, but still very good! ;) Please ****please please review. i would seriously love that! **_

Chapter 3

Several miles down the road Edward, my husband pulled into a gas station, got out and started filling a tank. Edward then paid with a credit card at the tank, and got back into the driver's seat.

"There should be some pillows and a blanket in the back seat," Edward said as he studied the non-existent traffic. "Try and get some sleep. We have a few more hours till we get there."

Bella looked into the back seat noticing the pillow and blanket stacked neatly in a corner. Taking her "husbands" advice, she gratefully spread out and fell into a deep sleep.

She was awakened hours later by Edward.

"We will be there in thirty minutes. I thought you would like to see the scenery." He said, looking in a different direction.

"How thoughtful of you," I said, sarcastically, and looking in the other direction also.

The air felt dead, and the silence was just that- dead. So, instead of looking at the beautiful scenery, Bella looked at the car that they were in, admiring the interior. It was nice and roomy, and ad heated leather seats- not that you want heated seats in ninety percent humidity. The thought of ever having a cute car like this forced out a giggle from Christine.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked, humorlessly.

"I've wanted a cute car like this for a while, but never could afford one."

"And they say dreams don't come true," he muttered.

She gazed over at her "husband";" I'm sorry that you had to marry me, but whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me. And if you can't do this assignment right, then I am in danger, and we might as well call Agent Cook, and tell him that you can't do it."

For a few minutes Edward didn't have anything to say, and they finally came to a four-way stop facing a sweet looking town square complete with a fountain, park benches, and rose-covered arbors at each corner. There were more identical intersections around the square. When she saw the library, a drug store, and an appliance repair shop, Bella realized that this was completely different than the hustle and bustle of the city.

"There's city hall." Edward pointed towards an old, large, brick building. "And this lovely little ugly building is the Forks Police Station." He stopped in front of a cinderblock building that was void of grace and style. "This beauty was built in the 1970's and hasn't seen a drop of paint ever since." And it looked it to. Edward smiled for the first time, but Bella was too preoccupied with the cute little town to notice.

"Is there not a grocery store around here?" Bella broke the silence, and asked.

"There's a Brolim's grocery mart about a mile off of the highway."

Bella was surprised with his knowledge of the area. "How many times have you been here?"

"Only once to interview for the police chief's job, but Mr. Cook gave me a few maps to study. When he told me I had been hired-go figure, an agent posing as a secretary flew down to pick out our house and handle all the details. She brought back paperwork, and we closed the deal."

"Wait, you're the new police chief here?" I said, taking it all in.

"Yes, I am. I already hate it." He replied, and then sighed.

By this time they had circled town square. Edward then turned into a road called "Utah Avenue" –odd that there is a Utah Avenue in Washington, and drove up two blocks. He pulled into a curb in front of an old cottage looking home. It has a gabled roof, a rounded turret, a lattice with vines growing around it, and a wrap-around porch. It also was peeling paint, the shutters were crooked, and the yard looked like a safari.

"Here we are," he announced unnecessarily.

Bella looked up in wonder. "It's not at all what I expected."

"We were supposed to get a beautiful new house in a sub-division," Edward explained. "But, I dated that secretary-the one that posed. But she said that none of the new houses would be ready in time." He stared at their new home, repulsed. "She and I dated for a while, and it didn't end good. That may be why we got a fixer upper."

Bella studied the house and tried to fathom Edward actually having a social life. "I think it's neat, and it has great potential to be beautiful, "she finally said. "It just needs some work."

"You need to protect yourself, and I will be settling into a new job. This is no time to be Betty Croker." He grumbled.

"If you actually knew interior design, you would know that Betty Croker BAKES, and Martha Stuart is more of a home designer." I retorted. "Plus, I think this is the perfect time. I have all the time in the world. I can't sit around all day, and become fat- that would make the bad guys job easier, to slow me down." I pointed out.

He sighed with resignation. "As I recall, this house was built in the early 1900s and has been empty for a few years. The guy who bought it last, put on a new roof, and fixed the plumbing and electrical wiring until he ran out of money. He tried to find a buyer, but everyone wants new homes. We got this place for practically nothing." Edward said stepping out of the cute car.

Bella waited patiently for Edward to come open her door. When he didn't, she stepped out of the car and slammed the door and walked up onto the porch where Edward was waiting for her.

Stepping inside, Bella noticed that the inside didn't look as bad outside. Yes, it did need repair, and she would take care of it later.

Around one o'clock the movers-posed as agents, arrived and moved in all the furniture and a modern refrigerator and a plasma screen TV, along with bedroom necessities, bathroom, and clothing. They got done around three o'clock, and left wishing her good luck.

"Edward, we need groceries," I pointed out. "I'm starving!"

"We will go to Brolim's as soon as I hook up the computer and communicate with New York," He said. "This shouldn't take long, and then we'll go shopping. Believe it or not I am starving too."

Bella stood in the office doorway and watched Edward pull out a computer monitor and set it on the brown, antique looking desk. The room was a dark green and creepy. Spider homes laced the bookshelves and cabinets. And the drapes were rotting and growing mold. When Edward pulled out a swivel chair out of a large box, he set it down and rolled it over to Bella. She then sat down and watched him work.

When he plugged into the system, the screen glowed and reminded Bella why she was in this sinister predicament. Edward knelt down in front of the monitor. The proceeded onto the internet, adding numbers here and there, and going into a few different chat rooms.

"Is that how you contact Mr. Cook?" Bella asked.

Startled Edward swung his hand around in time to meet with Bella's cheek, almost as if he had forgotten her presence. "Oppps I'm sorry," He said unapologetically. "The less you know about that, the better."

She stood and put the chair between them. "Let me know when you're ready to go to the store." Bella said, clutching her cheek, and close to tears.

She found the master bedroom filled with beautiful oak furniture, and had little time to lie down on the bare mattress before Edward appeared in the doorway. "I didn't mean to…"

Bella looked at him with accusing tear-filled eyes. "You hit me."

"It was on accident."

"But, you weren't even sorry for it."

He rubbed the back of his head. "You surprised me," he admitted. "Plus, it would be dangerous if you knew the contact procedures."

Bella swung her feet over the side of the bed and grabbed her chakos and buckled them. "You don't have to tell me your little spy secrets, just don't hit me. You can hate me, you can yell at me, just DO NOT hit me." She warned him.

He scowled at her. "My little "spy" secrets may just keep you alive, or have you already forgotten?"

"They worked great for Jacob." Bella said, and glared at Edward disrespectfully, and brushed past him, then headed towards the car.

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Remember to please REVIEW! Also, I have a secret that you don't know. So it is critical to review... **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I got bored at work, and decided another chapter would be fun...I hope you enjoy this one too...I already love the reviews I am getting, and am going to make it my personal mission to reply to all of them...Plus, I still have that secret..and I will give you a hint if you review...Is this blackmail? Yes! Do I care? NO! hahaha**_

_**Disclaimer: Characters are the lovely Stephenie Meyers, but the plot is mine...  
**_

Chapter 4

The next morning Bella woke up refreshed but disoriented. It took her a few minutes to remember where she was and why. When the memories rushed back, she shivered under the covers and pressed her face into the soft feather pillow and let out a little whisper of a scream. But the sound of the door slamming downstairs impelled her to get up and start her day. After making her bed, she placed all four suitcases on her bed and placed everything in dressers, cabinets, and closets.

There were several boxes stacked against the wall that were filled with more unnecessary clothes. Clothes that would last her till the year 2020- considering that they would be out of style by then. She opened another box and removed a sterling silver hairbrush and mirror set. Along with a few other knick knacks and a few "fake family" photos. Her hand trembled when she pulled out a computer fixed picture of her and Edward smiling happily with their arms around each other. She remembered the picture, but it hadn't been taken with Edward. It had been taken with Jacob, the day that she won her first "Broadway Review Competition." She wiped a stray tear away and placed the horrible picture back into the box.

She then closed all the unnecessary boxes of clothes up, and stored them in her closet. Downstairs she found Edward eating cereal in the kitchen, and another person that she didn't know, was sitting next to him. Hesitantly Bella sat down next to Edward, wondering who this person was.

"Well, good morning, Sleeping Beauty," the stranger greeted her.

"I've been up," Bella defended herself. "I was unpacking. Now, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners?" The stranger said, "My name is Alice Brandon, I live across in that old beaten fixer-upper." She pointed to her home.

"Oh I see. My name is Bella, and obviously you've met my husband, Edward." She said. And couldn't help but notice how beautiful Alice was/is. With a tiny little waist and short pixy hair.

Bella couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy towards her. _Was she here to envy my husband? _Bella questioned herself. Bella's stomach growled and she took that as a sign to get up and find her some breakfast. She searched through the cabinets and finally found a box of Captain Crunch and a bowl. Looking in the refrigerator she located the milk and sat down on the table completely being unladylike.

Finding her manors she looked up to Alice and said, "Would you like some?"

Replying Alice said, "No, I'm fine. My boyfriend should be here in a bit, and he is taking me to breakfast. Thanks though."

Feeling a bit of relief I looked up to her and smiled. She smiled back and left shortly after that, once her boyfriend pulled up into her driveway.

"Well she was lovely. Wasn't she Edward?" Bella asked, with a mouthful of Captain Crunch.

Edward looked up and nodded his head, then drove his face back under his newspaper.

"Cat got your tongue?" I asked.

He looked up once again and stuck his tongue out playfully.

_Did he just stick his tongue out at me? _Bella wondered. _How odd!_

"Well, ok then. I'm going to go take a shower. Then we are going to go paint shopping, cabinet shopping, and well let's just say we are going to invade _Home Depot. _We may just have to buy the whole company. I'm sure Mr. Cook wouldn't mind." Walking off, Bella snickered, and saw that Edward rolled his eyes at her antics.

"You're sure Mr. Cook said we could spend as much as we want?" Bella asked Edward, while walking down the paint isle.

"Yes, I am positive. Now, how about this color?" He asked, pointing at an ugly pea green color.

Bella Laughed. "I don't think so, Edward. Do you not have any sense of taste?"

He laughed as well, realizing that Bella was right about the hideous color.

"Just leave this up to me, ok. Why don't you go look at the lawn mowers. Our yard is only growing weeds. Make sure you get week killer, and grass seed." Bella suggested. Edward stalked off, mumbling something about he has taste, and he knows how to build things, he knows yard work, and doesn't want Isabella to boss him around.

Bella laughed lightly and found a beautiful blue and brown color that would complement each other nicely. She also found other multiple things to go well with her new home. Such as, some white rocking chairs for the porch, some more paint for multiple rooms, and flowers to make a flower bed with.

She was so excited she couldn't wait to paint, plant, and renew her home.

"Edward, when do you start your new job?" Bella asked, while plating some tulips.

"I start tomorrow. Why?" Edward asked in return.

"I was just wondering," She replied, standing up and admiring her yard work. "Edward, can you come inside and help me move some furniture around? I want to start painting." Bella said matter-of-factly.

"Sure, why not. This yard is hopeless anyways," Edward replied, and followed her into the living room.

Ready? 1…2…3…" Edward counted, as Bella and he lifted the last couch placing it smack dab in the middle of their living room.

"Isabella. It's getting late. I think we need to stop for today. Let's go get us some dinner," Edward suggested.

Looking at her watch she didn't realize that it was a quarter to ten. "Fine, but I get to choose where we eat. Ok."

"What! You've chosen everything today, and had the gall to boss me around. I think it's my turn to choose something," Edward pouted his lips.

"Ok, ok. You can choose. I'm sorry I've been bossy. I don't mean to be." Bella apologized.

"It's fine. Let's go. I'm starving."

"Make that two of us." Bella followed him out to the car.

"Isabella?" Edward stopped and stared at her, "I think you are going to make this house beautiful." He complemented her.

Blushing Bella opened the door and mumbled a _Thank You _back to Edward.

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**You guys didn't think I forgot about you, did you? Well of course i didn't! Man I love all of your comments and reviews. For those of you that reviewed, this chapter is for you! The reviews that reviewed desperately wanted to know what the secret was to the next chapter, and well HERE IT IS! Shocking I think! I am excited to see what you all think of it! I for one, love it! **_

_**And without further ADO...here it is:  
**_

On Saturday morning Edward woke Bella up by knocking on her door. "Isabella, I am leaving in about an hour. Just thought you would like to know," he said through the wooden door.

Bella took a shower, then fixed her curly mess, and applied makeup so she wouldn't scare Edward away. (Not that she already hadn't). She chose a light blue dipped shirt and some pants that she could do yard work in. Walking downstairs she saw that Edward was wearing some black pants, along with a blue shirt, with a badge that said "Forks Police". She couldn't help but smile. He did look dashing and handsome in his uniform, and what girl can't resist a man in a uniform?

Edward glanced up at her when he heard her walk in and after a quick perusal, his face darkened. "Is there something on my shirt? I can go change." Bella said, expecting something gross on her shirt. But to her dismay, there was nothing.

"No, it's ok. You look very good today," he said, adjusting his expression.

"Oh, well in that case. Thank you." She replied.

After coughing a few times Edward turned to Bella and asked if she would like a pickle sandwich for breakfast.

"Mmm that sounds great. Thank you." She accepted his offer.

Edward stood up to prepare her sandwich. Once he was done making the sandwich, he sat it in front of Bella.

Bella appraised the sandwich for a bit, and determined that it was safe to eat. Bringing the sandwich to her face, she caught a whiff of the pickles and her stomach turned upside down. Dropping the sandwich, she rushed to the closest bathroom, and emptied her stomach.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked, as he stepped through the bathroom doorway to make sure she was ok.

"Yes, I'm fine. I guess my stomach doesn't like pickles today. Or maybe there's a bug going around. Or maybe it's the move here. That can put on a lot of stress," Bella blubbered.

"Maybe so," he replied. "Would you like me to stay home and make sure you're ok?"

"Oh no, that's nonsense. I am perfectly fine, and can take care of myself. It's not like I've never been sick before. Thank you though. I'm sure I'll be fine in an hour," She explained. "Plus, I need to finish my flower bed. And I hope to accomplish the large task of painting the living room."

"You're sure…" Edward hesitated.

"Positive. I will be fine. I wouldn't want you to miss your first day."

"Ok then. But if you aren't feeling better by noon then I am coming home," he said, sternly.

Placing her hand on her head, she saluted Edward and said, "Yes sir."

Edward rolled his eyes and left ten minutes later.

True to her word, an hour later Bella was feeling much better. Walking outside, she examined her dreadful yard. Sighing, she walked to the garage, picked up packets of flower seeds, tulip starters, a shovel, and a rake.

Three hours later, she had accomplished a lot. She placed tulips all around the porch, and next to the mailbox. She had also placed flower seeds in a really old looking barrel full of dirt. She was very proud of what she had accomplished.

Her next project was the living room. Grabbing a paint bucket, and a roller paint brush, and of course the paint, she set up a ladder to reach the tops of the large walls.

Bella hadn't noticed that time had passed, and that noon had arrived. Still not caring about time, she started on another wall. She hadn't heard the door open.

"Isabella," Edward said, scaring Bella, and making her start to tip on the ladder.

Trying to regain her balance, but not succeeding, she gave up on steadying the ladder, and accepted that she would fall. Closing her eyes, she waited for the fall and the pain to come, but it never did.

Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was the ladder was steady, and that she was in Edward's arms bridal style. He looked down at Bella, with a look of worry.

"Bella. I-I-I came to check up on you. I'm sorry I scared you," Edward apologized.

Bella smiled. "It's ok. I'm fine. No harm done. You can put me down now."

Edward carried her to the couch, and placed her there. He smiled at her, and seemed as if he was happy to see her. Literally two seconds later his face darkened.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Do you realize that if that had not been me, someone could've snatched you up, and killed you, or worse?" Edward said, and shivered at his words.

"N-nn-o-o…" Bella replied, and placed her hands in her face.

Edward's voice grew louder. "Did you not think to lock the door? Am I going to have to be with you all the time, so as to keep you safe from your own density? Because that's what you are Bella, dense. You have to be the most stupid girl I have ever met. You expect others to take care of you and to protect you. I bet you've never lifted, or done anything throughout your entire life. You've been a princess," he yelled. "A SPOILED ROTTON PRINCESS!"

Bella sobbed into her hands for a few more minutes while Edward just looked at her angrily.

Looking up Bella said, "You, Edward, do not know the first thing about me." She walked up to him and poked him in the chest, while tears streamed down her face. "You think I've had the perfect life, but I haven't. You want to know about me then I suggest you sit down, and actually hear me out." She practically pushed him into the couch.

"Let's start from the beginning…"

"Before I was born, my mother and father strived hard to have a baby, but couldn't. Ten years later they had accepted the fact, that they could never have children. Shorty after determining that, they found out they were with child. My mom had perfect nine-months of pregnancy, the day that she went into labor, there were complications. They had to perform an emergency caesarean. I was born a perfect little baby, and my mother got to glance at me once and ten minutes later she was dead, because she wouldn't stop bleeding, and because of me…"

"Isabella, I'm sor…" Edward started to interrupt her, but Bella in return interrupted him.

"Esward, I believe I am not done," she said sternly. Edward closed his mouth and nodded his head for her to continue.

"My dad and I had a good life, and he raised me well. We didn't have much, because he was only a musician. We were steady though. My dad always seemed sad though. I don't think he ever fully recovered from my mother's death. Anyways, growing up my dad always told me that I had to get grades, and do well in school so that I could get into a great college, and I did. I studied my brains out. I remained a four-point-oh all throughout high school, and was valedictorian. I got a full ride scholarship to NYU. My dad was so proud of me, especially since I wanted to be a music major, and become a singer like my mom. Then I met Jacob, he was so sweet, and kind to me. He had everything I looked for in a guy. My dad approved of him too. I think it was because he bribed him with a new violin, I'm not entirely sure," Bella laughed at her own inside joke.

"Two years of being with Jacob was bliss. He never called me stupid." Bella looked disapprovingly at Edward. "He praised me, and my dream to become a singer. Then the unthinkable happened. My dad had a stroke, but only a minor one. The hospital gave him medication in hopes that it would just go away. It didn't go away. I moved back in with my dad, and then one night he yelled out to me. I rushed into his bedroom, and found him on the floor clenching his heart. He was breathing heavily. I grabbed the house phone and called 9-1-1. They took him to the hospital, and a few hours later the doctor came out to tell me that he had just died," Bella said, and started to cry harder. Edward was just looking at the floor, with his eyebrows twisted into his face, looking like there was something on his mind.

"A-a-after my d-d-dad died…" Bella sobbed. "Jake and I became closer. Of course he was gone often on one of his "jobs," Bella air quoted with her hands. "I didn't know he was in the CIA. He-h-he told me he was a door-to-door salesman for security alarm systems. I believed him. About a month after my dad died, Jake and I planned a date, because he actually had the night off from work. I got out of my music lessons/class early, because I bribed the teacher. When I got to Jake's he wasn't ready yet, and seemed surprised to see me. While he was getting ready, I sat down and grabbed a small little teddy bear and hugged it to my chest. That was the only thing that I got to keep of Jake's. About ten minutes of waiting for him, his front door burst open and two scary guys walked in and I clutched the teddy bear, and hid behind Jacob. He led me into a door and looked at me, as if to tell me to run away. I didn't want to leave him. So I threw a shoe out the window and then I hid in the attic. I heard a gunshot go off, and then those guys yelling, and looking for me in the room. About thirty minutes later I climbed out of the attic and was greeted by a police woman who said that Jake wanted to speak to me. She led me to a pain-stricken Jacob. The last words he ever said to me were, "Chris...Quick…Don't…Let…Him…Find…You…" Bella ended her story, and cried.

Edward stood up and placed a hand onto her shoulder, as if he were trying to comfort her. "Isabella, I'm sorry I called you a spoiled princess, and stupid. I know that you aren't. I just…" He drifted off.

"You just..." Bella pressed him for an answer.

"Oh, it's nothing. I truly am sorry. I will try to not let my prejudices get the best of me anymore. You have been through, and accomplished a lot throughout your life. You don't deserve this horrible life."

"Well this horrible life hasn't been too bad so far. Let us recap. My name is Bella Cullen. Married to Edward Cullen and he is a man full of mysteries and rudeness," Bella pointed out the obvious.

"I was wondering when you were going to talk about my personality," Edward said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just uhhh pointing it out. I hope I didn't make you too uncomfortable…" She stammered. "Don't you need to get back to work, Edward?" Bella changed the subject.

Edward looked at his watch, and shrugged. "I suppose I do need to get back to work," he stood up, and headed for the door, but turned around to say goodbye to Bella.

Once he was off, Bella wiped off a few stray tears, locked the door, and then headed up the ladder to continue painting some more.

She was interrupted a few hours later by a knocking. She looked through the peephole and saw Alice standing outside holding a glass pan. Opening the door, she ushered Alice in and greeted her happily.

"How are you today Alice?" Bella asked.

"Oh I am doing just fine Bella," she replied, and shifted her weight to one side. "I brought you over a welcoming meal. It's freshly baked. I know that Edward just started his new job today, so I guess you can freeze it and warm it up in the oven later."

"Oh, Edward Scmedward. I haven't eaten all day. I'm starving, and heaven knows there's nothing here to eat." Bella said, while grabbing the dish out of Alice's hand and headed towards the kitchen.

Bella took off the tinfoil cover, and she was greeted by a nice smell of enchiladas. Normally this wouldn't have made Bella sick, but she soon was running to the bathroom to throw up and dry heave.

Alice walked into the bathroom to make sure Bella was alright. Bella assured her that she was ok, and that she hadn't been feeling well earlier today.

Alice escorted Bella to the couch and put her enchiladas into the freezer, then escorted herself out. A few minutes after, Bella was running towards the bathroom again.

Bella fell asleep on the bathroom floor, out of exhaustion.

"Bella, I'm home. Where are you?" Edward yelled out, while fumbling with the door keys.

After a few moments, with no answer, Edward panicked. He searched the yard, and the downstairs. He was relieved when he found Bella in the bathroom, asleep on the floor.

Picking her up bridal-style, he carried her downstairs, out the door, and into the car. Edward told Bella that he was taking her to the doctor. Bella was too exhausted to fight him.

In the waiting room at the hospital, Bella tried to convince Edward that she was fine.

"Isabella Cullen?," a nurse called out. "The doctor is ready to see you."

Bella stood up, and so did Edward.

"Edward, I will go in alone. I will be fine. Thank you though," She said.

Edward looked as if he were about to say something, but he clenched his jaw and reluctantly sat down.

When Bella entered into the room, the doctor was already waiting for her.

"Now what seems to be the problem Isabella? The doctor asked.

"Well I'm sure it's just the flu. I've just been getting sick lately. You know, just the typical throwing up, until you're exhausted," Bella said, feeling light headed.

"I see. It may be the flu. But I am going to run through a few questions with you, and then I am going to have you pee in a cup," the doctor grabbed his clip board, and proceeded.

"Ok, let's see… do you get sick often?"

"No"

"Have you recently been sexually active?"

"No"

"When was your last period?"

That stopped Bella in her tracks. She couldn't remember the last time she had her period. She started to count back, and remembered it was a two months before Jacob died.

"About two months ago, doctor," Bella hung her head down.

"Well you may be pregnant. But sometimes cycles can be odd," the doctor stated. "Now, if you will Bella, step into the private bathroom there and pee in this cup."

Doing as he said, she stepped into the bathroom and pee'd in the cup. She gave it to the doctor and he left with it.

The nurse walked in and told her that Edward was burning a hole into the floor, and that he was requesting to come in and wait with her.

"Yeah, sure, he can come in. I don't mind," Bella told the nurse.

When Edward walked in he looked at Bella with worry.

"Well, what did the doctor say?" He pressed.

"Oh um, he went to go do some test. He will be back soon," she said.

The room fell silent and Edward started pacing back and forth once again, and every few minutes he would stop to look at Bella, shake his head, and continue on pacing.

Thirty minutes later the doctor stepped through, and Edward introduced himself as "Isabella's" husband.

"Well Isabella, the test came back and I'm happy to tell you this. There is nothing wrong with you," The doctor smiled, and Edward and Bella sighed in relief. "The only reason you have been sick is because you are about nine weeks pregnant."

Edward gasped, and looked angry. Bella welled up with tears, and broke down. The doctor looked confused.

"I'm sorry. Do you not wish to be pregnant?" The doctor asked.

Bella looked up to him and nodded a 'no'.

"There are options. You aren't too far along, only about two months. There is still time to have an abortion."

Just that word made Bella cringe.

"No, I will keep the baby. An abortion would be murder. I could never do that," Bella said sobbing.

"Ok, as you wish. I will leave you to talk about this with your husband then." The doctor left.

Bella's sobs filled the air, and Edward waited for her to calm down until he could talk.

"How? What? When? Huh?" Edward said, obviously confused.

"Jake and I, only once…" Bella, sobbed more.

"You got knocked up by that DOG! Mr. Cook is going to be mad. I'm mad. I-I-I…" Edward stammered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I was on the pill…" I hesitated. "I-I-I was on the pill, but there is only a 99.9% guarantee that it will work. I-I-I guess that 1% chance had to happen to m-m-meeeee…" Bella started to cry harder.

"This is going to complicate things," Edward said, brushing his hands though his hair.

_**YES! Bella is PREGNANT...with Jacobs child...what will Edward think? Review and find out! Perhaps a little sneak peak is in order for those that review! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**_I know I haven't updated in forever, mainly because I have been in school for the past few months. I don't mean to be ignoring you, I have zero time in my life. But, my time has opened up for at least a few months, and I am going to try and be better, but I can't make any promises. But, anyways without further ado...here is Witness Protection Program Chapter 6_**

_**Chapter 6**_

The rest of the ride home from the hospital was spent in silence. Edward and Bella were in shock of the whole thing. Bella couldn't believe that she was pregnant. She wasn't regretting it, she was just scared that she was either going to die, or that she was going to have to raise this baby by herself and without a father. She knew that after the whole ordeal was done, that Edward was going to split and get their fake marriage annulled.

Once home; Bella and Edward parted ways. Bella was so exhausted from the day's events she went straight to her room and laid down, and silent tears flowed down Bella's cheek leaving tear trail marks behind. After thirty minutes of crying she fell into a fitful sleep, where dreams of Jacob's murder, and her unborn baby's murder plagued her mind.

"NO! Jacob!"

Bella was jolted awake by a shaking and a stranger saying her name.

"Bella, Bella wake up. Wake up Bella!" The stranger said, shaking her. When she finally opened her eyes, she noticed that it was Edward shaking her awake.

"Wh-h-a…" Bella said sleepily.

"You were screaming in your sleep…" Edward trailed off, "You were dreaming about _him." _Edward said with disgust when he said "him".

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" She asked/

"No, I was already up. I was talking to Mr. Cook about your situation," Edward replied, looking pointingly at my stomach.

"My _situation_?" Bella asked, saddened that Edward only thought of her and her baby as a situation. Tears started welling up in her eyes. This was all Edward was to her; a job. She meant nothing to him, but a client.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry," Edward said, "But, you are pregnant, which means the "situation", he air quoted, "has become more of a problem. We have two to take care of now." He said sincerely, not realizing that he was adding more oil to the flame.

"Edward," Bella started. "I know you want to be helpful, but I and my baby are not a "situation" as you so kindly put it. We are both people, who do need your help, and we aren't as fragile as you perceive us to be. I just want a friend. Someone I can talk to, not someone who is going to analyze my every more and then go off and tell Mr. Cook about what I did today…" Bella knew she was babbling now, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Whoa, whoa Bella, I know we didn't get off on a good start, but I want to try and be your friend here. I know you hate me calling Mr. Cook and telling him about the day's events, but that is just protocol. I am going to try and be better, but it's going to take some time to wrap my head around your pregnancy, and also just you in general. There is something about you that makes me curious. You are a very hard person to figure out, you know…"Edward trailed off.

They sat in silence on Bella's bed taking in what they each said to each other.

Bella broke the silence first, "Edward I am very tired, and would like to get some more sleep, and you need to get some to. We will talk more about this in the morning when we wake up."

"Alright Bella, get some sleep. Goodnight," Edward replied.

WWWWWWWPPPPPPPPP

The next morning when Bella woke up and sauntered downstairs Edward was already gone for the day. They never got that chance to talk.

Nor did Bella think that Edward would bury himself in his work so much, that they didn't ever talk, or see each other. Edward was either always at work, or in a room in the house contacting Mr. Cook with the door locked, and when he did come out it was usually when Bella was already fast asleep.

Bella couldn't understand why Edward was avoiding her, but eventually she would catch him and find out why…

_**Brief Authors note: I know this is unconventional, but I am skipping to about 5 months, which makes Bella 7 months pregnant. I am doing this because if I kept up with all this dialogue and nothingness, then this would be a terribly boring story. So a catch up…Edward is avoiding Bella, for some reason unknown he is. I will tell you guys why, but until then…you will have to keep guessing. Because Edward is ignoring Bella, it's making Bella a bit mad, and confused. She is finally ready to catch him off guard. I know I skipped a lot, but nothing has really been happening in their lives. Just doctor's appointments for Bella; that Edward is never at. She doesn't know what she is having because she wants it to be a surprise. Edward is never home, and acts like he doesn't care, and he isn't even trying to be her friend like he said he would…. So here we are 5 months later with Bella 7 months pregnant and very pissed off at Edward, soooo lets move on…Plus, I want the good stuff to happen. **_

_**Also, I want this to be in Bella's point of view from here on out…and maybe on occasion Edwards. So I think the narrator thing is out…so starting from here it will be Bella's POV. But, if I make a mistake on the narrator thing, then I am sorry. I don't mean to, just habit I guess. **_

_**7 months later….**_

BPOV

I woke up from a fitful nap to a loud bang coming from downstairs. I knew I should hide, and do everything to protect my baby, but the alarm system that Edward installed didn't alert me to any danger. If someone broke in the alarm would set off, and the screeching noise would follow it. I sat up from my bed, and waddled to my door, opened it, and waddled down the stairs only to see Edward sitting on the couch.

"What happened? What are you doing home?" I asked. "I heard a loud noise, and I came to see what it was, but you're here."

"I accidentally shoved the door open a bit too hard, and I am home because you aren't the only one that lives here." Edward said nonchalantly.

I looked at him with disdain, "Could have fooled me." Referring to the "living here" comment. I was so set on talking to him about ignoring me, but he got up from off the couch, and went inside the bathroom. So I waddled my way to the kitchen to search for a snack. When I opened the fridge all there really was, was a jar of red peppers, and some ice cream in the freezer. It sounded good at the moment, so I grabbed the oreo ice cream, dished some into a bowl, and put three red peppers on top.

I took my bowl and sat down on the couch, and placed my ice cream on my bulging tummy and ate my red pepper oreo ice cream with the intentions of waiting for Edward to confront him.

As I ate my third scoop of ice cream, Edward came out of the bathroom, and looked at me with regret, and surprise. He must've been surprised that I was still here. Usually I tend to ignore him too. I think that my mind is old fashioned, because I believe that the guy should confront the girl first, not the other way around. Just a way of life I suppose.

"You must've had to use the bathroom pretty badly. You were in there for at least fifteen minutes. Remind me to use the upstairs bathroom." I said, laughing and pinching my nose.

"HA-HA! Very funny!" Edward replied. "How can you stand eating that stuff? It looks nasty."

I responded with a large scoop, and Mmmmm good. I was surprised because this is really the only reaction we both have had for months. It was kind of nice to have someone to talk to besides the little one in my tummy.

Edward rolled his eyes, and turned to walk out of the room, probably to go off and ignore me some more.

"Hey you! Yes, you…hold on there for a second. You can't just walk off; I want to talk to you about something," I pointed at Edward to come here and sit.

He walked over to me and was standing above me. I patted my hand next to the seat next to me, but Edward looked at me as if I were an alien sent to dissect him.

"I would rather stand." He replied.

"Just sit your ass down; I don't have time for your drama. I want to talk to you and you are going to listen. Got it, penny head!" I exclaimed, surprised at the raised sound of my voice.

Edward reluctantly sat down and stared at the wall ahead.

"Alright, I am sick of y_ou _ignoring me. You are never home, and when you are home I am already in bed asleep. What happens when you never check up on me, and I go into labor, or whoever killed Jacob comes to kill me? Hmm? Mr. Cook said you were the best at what you do, but I have not yet seen that. I am sick of your dramatics, and I can't sit at home all the time and not talk to anyone. I need friends and at the moment you are the only person I know in the town." I knew I was babbling again, but Edward needed to know how I felt about his absence.

Edward sighed, maybe thinking that I was right.

"I know you feel alone, and that I am doing a bad job, and I know I said I wanted to be friends, but Bella I don't want to be friends because when agents get personal with their charge, they get attached, and usually it ends badly on both parts. I don't want that to happen to you or me. Also, on the bad job part; I have my eyes on you all day Bella. I have cameras all over the house besides the bathrooms, and I keep a television in my office at the station in order to watch you. You may think I don't care for your safety, but I do, and when you fall asleep at night I sneak a peak in your room to make sure you are safe. I want to be friends, but I just can't and I promised myself that I wouldn't be friends with you, and the only way I could do that was to ignore you, and make you hate me." Edward finished his speech that would rival Henry the eights.

"Edward…" I started, trying to find the right words. "That is a load of shit. You don't want to be friends with me because you might get attached? HA! Well if that's the way you want it, then don't let me stop you!" I said as I got up from off the couch and waddled to the stairs and up to my bedroom. Edward didn't even follow. I sat on my bed and brought my hands to my teary eyes, and cried.

I woke up about an hour later. It seems like all I do these days is sleep. I turned my head to the window, and noticed it was dark now, but the other thing I noticed was a dark silhouette sitting on my window seat. As I was about to scream for Edward, the figure clamped it's hands over my mouth to prevent the scream.

"Shhhh. It's me Edward," the voice said, and I instantly calmed, and the hand let go of my mouth and leaned over to turn on the bedside lamp.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"I came to check up on you, and to make it better. You've been crying," Edward pointed at my red puffy eyes.

"Yeah…." I trailed off, "What do you need?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright and if there is a chance that we can be friends…" He said quietly.

"Wait…You want to be friends now? An hour a go you had no interest in being my _friend."_ I said sarcastically.

"Well people change their minds all the time. Plus, you're the one who wants a friend," he retorted.

"Fine," I said, "We can be friends, but I want the car keys tomorrow to get some more maternity clothes, and since we are friends now, I say we go to a movie on Saturday, just as friends of course." I emphasized the word "fiends".

"That sounds fine, friend." Edward smiled.


End file.
